Punisher: War Zone - Extras
This article lists all of the various background character deaths that occur or are mentioned in the Marvel Knights film Punisher: War Zone. * In the prologue, Frank Castle - The Punisher - is watching a news report concerning the trial of mob boss Gaitano Cesare, who is reportedly responsible for over 200 murders. The report also mentions Eugene Gordlock, a witness who had called for the presiding judge to be recused from the case. Hours before the trial, Gordlock had been gunned down by Cesare's men. * As Cesare's family convene for dinner, Castle arrives at the mansion and is seen disabling a guard at the front door. Given the Punisher's MO, it's unlikely he let the guard live. * After cutting the lights in the mansion, Castle enters the dining room, illuminating it with a flare, and begins slaughtering everyone present. ** Giatano Cesare - Elderly, crippled mob boss (played by John Dun-Hill). The Punisher walks across the table and slices his head off with a combat knife. ** Cesare's mistress reaches for a gun in the old man's wheelchair, but the Punisher kills her by grabbing her head and snapping her neck. ** Another woman sitting near Cesare has her neck broken. ** A thug is killed when Castle plunges a knife through his scalp. ** Two more mobsters are killed with throwing knives. ** After the lights come back on, Castle pulls a pair of pistols and shoots the three remaining goons at the table. * Twelve mobsters pour into the dining room and the Punisher hangs from the chandelier and shoots eleven of them. The twelfth mobster is impaled through the eye with a chair leg. * Five more goons enter the dining room but are quickly gunned down. One of the first twelve goons survived being shot and attempts to grab a gun off the floor, but Frank spots him and shoots him again, this time killing him. * Inside the Russoti Recycling Plant, Frank shoots an FBI agent working undercover within the mob. * Frank shoots four of Russoti's goons before fleeing from the recycling plant. * In the cemetery, Frank kneels beside his family's grave and experiences a flashback of the day that his wife and children were gunned down by gangsters while they were picnicking in the park. * After having his face reconstructed, Billy has the bandages taken off and looks at himself in the mirror. He then kills his doctor by stabbing him in the head with a pair of scissors. * Billy, now calling himself Jigsaw, goes to Kentworth Asylum to break out his brother James. After getting to Jim's cell, Jigsaw kills the doctor by snapping his neck. * After being freed, Jim takes revenge against a fat asylum orderly who had been mistreating him, charging at the orderly and ripping him open to feed on his kidneys. * Jigsaw meets with Cristu Bulat to discuss future operations. One of Cristu's men insults Jigsaw in Russian and Jigsaw responds by smashing a glass and using the neck of the glass to stab Cristu's man through the throat. * Maginty and his gang hit a convenience store, killing the owner my driving a machete through her face. * The Punisher catches up to Maginty's gang and blows one of them up with a grenade launcher as they jump between rooftops. He then kills Maginty's other man with a sniper rifle. * Two police officers arrive at the Donatelli household while Jigsaw's gang are ransacking the place. Jim lets the officers inside, then kills one of them by cracking his skull with a baseball bat. Ink then pulls an ornate sword off the wall and points it at the female officer. Jim then pushes her toward Ink and she is impaled on the sword. * Frank goes looking for Microchip and visits his mother's house. When he arrives, he finds the place is wrecked and Micro's mother has had half her head blown away. * Paul Budiansky enlists the aid of Tiberiu Bulat in dealing with Jigsaw's gang. Tiberiu leads his men to Jigsaw's hideout under the pretense of joining him in taking down the Punisher, but once inside they start shooting Jigsaw's cronies. It is unknown how many gangsters have been killed by the time the Punisher enters the building. * Frank breaks into Jigsaw's hideout through a window and guns down six thugs in a hallway. * Frank drops a grenade into an empty paint can and kicks it towards an open door in the hallway. The thug inside sighs just before being blown up. * The Punisher progresses through the building, gunning down seventeen more of Jigsaw's men. * Frank goes up a flight of stairs and hears whispers behind a door. He then smashes his assault rifle through the door and fires a grenade, blowing up the circle of eight thugs within the room. Two of the thugs survive the explosion and are left crippled, but Frank finishes them off with a few bullets. * Frank guns down four more thugs in a stairwell. * Frank catches a fat thug sitting on the toilet and uses his twin Berettas to blast the thug's skull apart. * At the end of the film, Martin Soap is held up by a random mugger. Frank comes to his rescue and shoots the mugger just as the picture fades to black. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Punisher: War Zone